


Animals

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, I can't think of more tags atm, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The irony was not lost to him. He used to be the flag bearer of First Order regulations on interpersonal relationships but now, it was the furthest concern he could possibly have. He grimaced at that thought, Rey would be simply ecstatic at how successful her tactics (not that he would let her know anytime soon). </p><p>Reylux Network Prompt Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stirigiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirigiphile/gifts).



> Prompt: Rey fucks Hux to hold it over him intending it to be a one off so he’ll leave her and Kylo’s less than professional relationship alone but he’s actually an incredibly lay. Well, that’s unexpected. OT3 ensues out of the ashes.
> 
> Ahhhh I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner BUT I KNOW IT'S STILL SUNDAY WHERE YOU ARE!! I hope it's to your liking!! ;-; ~~true to my persona, I tried putting looooots of sex and probably got more distracted at looking up sex positions than I should have~~
> 
> I did a quick readover before posting so I hope I didn't miss any horrible mistakes D; ~~will edit better after I sleep lmao~~

_“Keep your personal affairs out of First Order matters.”_

_“Oh? On who’s authority?”_

Hux closed his eyes as his mind wondered back to the fateful conversation that started all of this. No matter what he did, he couldn’t help but shiver at the memories and the whispers of her touch that were triggered. The challenge in her voice was clear like ice, you would have to be a fool to miss her insinuation. At the time, it was a delicious temptation that was all too much to pass – a chance to teach her and that _man_ a lesson, but now…every day was a struggle and a nightmare to get through.

Walking past the apprentice with her master in the hallways made his heart clench in his chest and jealousy to arise from the cold depths within. Shoulders back and head held high, she trailed slightly behind her teacher but the brush of her fingertips made him almost stutter in his gait. It was brief but it was there – her touch burned his skin like wildfire.

Under the cover of shadows, he would watch the two train. It was like watching a beautiful ancient dance – it was hypnotic. He was all brute and force but _she_ , she was lithe and power. Shrouded by darkness, he felt his pants become tighter as the pair duelled with ferocity and passion that their sweat just _glistened_ in the light. There was something erotic about the whole scene before him. The deep grunts Kylo made as his arms wrapped around Rey in combat, her throaty gasps as she struggled to get out of his grasp. His cock stirred at the noises _alone_.

The irony was not lost to him. He used to be the flag bearer of First Order regulations on interpersonal relationships but now, it was the furthest concern he could possibly have. He grimaced at that thought, Rey would be simply _ecstatic_ at how successful her tactics (not that he would let her know anytime soon).

A sharp gasp shook him from his thoughts, eyes being drawn back up to the only two occupants of the training room. Kylo’s arm was still wrapped around her, only now it was locked around Rey’s neck, her own fingers gripping his forearm in a futile attempt at releasing his hold. Suddenly, the mood of the room changed, shifting from fierce training to something more addictive. Hux couldn’t draw his gaze from the two as their breathing evened out from their high intensity training. Then, the subtle movements of Rey’s hips seemed to increase the temperature from the small alcove Hux was hiding in.

The collar of his uniform became all too constricting as she circled her hips and ground into the man behind her. As Rey bit her bottom lip to stifle her moans, Kylo leaned close to her ear and whispered something Hux wasn’t quite able to catch. Whatever it was, the smile that formed on her face made the jealousy in Hux rise again. He watched all too closely at how one of Kylo’s hands loosened from the grip around her neck to drift southward, slipping under her tunic and cup her breast in his large hands, massaging and fondling the softness in his palm. Her breast slipped from it’s fabric confines and Hux leaned forward in hopes to get a better glimpse of her soft flesh.

The corner of the alcove bumped against his shoulder, Hux jolting at the sudden contact. When did he shuffle so far from the inner confining of his hiding spot? When he turned back to the couple before him, his body froze, eyes locked with the dark ones of Kylo Ren. Breath caught in throat and body suspended mid-movement, he felt drawn into the penetrating gaze. Maybe if he remained completely still, Kylo would think he was mistaken and draw his gaze away.

Who was he kidding? He knew just as well as Kylo did that his presence was known (to the dark man at least). Caught between staying or fleeing, he watched with rapt fascination as Kylo’s hand gave her nipple a quick pinch before continuing on its southerly journey. Leaning well into the light that fell outside of his alcove, Hux watched closely as Kylo cupped her mound, the simple motion making Rey shudder in his embrace. No, he couldn’t do this after all.

Bringing himself up to full height, he swiftly turned on his heel and marched out but not before noticing the slight curl to the side of Kylo’s lips. That smug bastard. The tightness in his pants or the uncomfortable friction didn’t help but serve as a reminder of what had happened.

He was barely able to get the durasteel door shut behind him before freeing his erection, hand wrapped around the silky skin as he pumped it with urgency. Other hand pressed against his mouth to muffle his moans, tears threatened to bead at the corner of his eyes as he remembered the touches and the _feel_ of her soft body under him.

_She let a sharp gasp as her tunic was ripped from her shoulders, eyes slipped shut with a long drawn out sigh at the touch of his warm hands on her skin. He leant down and grazed his lips over the curve of her shoulder, his whispers causing her skin to prickle. “Is this what you want?”_

_“Yessss,” preened Rey as she pushed her body against the obvious erection hidden by the First Order issued uniform._

He muffled his angry screams into his fist as he frantically pumped his erection. The memories being dredged up only made his head spin and the build-up of tears to fall.

_Hands slipping into her leggings and cupping the warm round globes of her bottom, he squeezed the flesh and revelled at the whine that it drew. He let out a long groan when her deft fingers snaked around and massaged his balls._

_“Last chance to back out, General.” The way she said his rank made him rip down the remaining fabric covering her lower body and thrust two fingers into her exposed cunt. It wasn’t hard, the want and lust was evident from how wet her folds were. In and out, his fingers worked her slick pussy until the wet noises were unbearably loud and her scent clung to him._

_“I’ll show you,” he started, flipping her around and lifting up one of her legs to run his hands over, “that it is entirely possible to act professional even after this.”_

_A glimmer of humour shined in her eyes. “We’ll see.”_

“Mmmf,” choked Hux, imagining her tightness around his cock instead of his pathetic hand.  Some stray tears fell between his fingers, creating more friction as he pumped himself to completion. As he gazed down at the sticky whiteness that was seeping into his trousers, only one thought was repeating in his mind.

_This doesn’t mean anything._

-

“He was here,” Kylo whispered as he forced Rey down onto her knees, one hand braced against the cold floor as her other was pulled and pinned to her back. “Just like you predicted.”

Rey let out a shaky laugh, her lust ridden body shuddering as she felt the thick cock slide into her. “What can I say? You guys always seem to come back for more.” She let out a sharp cry as his hips snapped with a sharp thrust, pulling her arm back and with it, her upper body.

“Is this all a game to you?” Rey panted at the closeness of his mouth to her ear, his deep voice creating more butterflies in her stomach. She pushed back against the length impatiently.

“You know it’s not,” gasped Rey when Kylo gave another sharp thrust before stopping once more. “You of all people should know it’s not a game.”

She couldn’t see but his eyes softened at her comment. It was true, he knew all about her loneliness and how she craved for closeness and acceptance - spending your whole life alone on a wasteland of a desert planet did that to one. “Did you like it? How he felt? Is he…better?” He thrusted suddenly at the last word, burying himself within her, balls pressed up against her wet lips. His breath ghosted over her clavicle. “Do you wish it was him fucking you instead of me?”

“No.” Rey ripped free of his grip and pulled herself from his length. Turning around, she saw the look of hurt flicker across his eyes before they became guarded once more. Pushing him down so he sat on the training floor, she climbed up on him and slowly lowered herself on the throbbing penis. “No,” she repeated, “don’t hide yourself. We promised…that we wouldn’t…ah, hide from each other…”

Kylo groaned as Rey rolled her hips in circles on his cock, bouncing in his lap enthusiastically. He grabbed her face with his two hands and pulled her down for a kiss. Still in lip-lock, they rocked together; Kylo’s hands buried in her hair as Rey’s looped around his shoulders, nails raking over his shoulders and back.

As they laid side by side on the floor moments later, bodies spent with the thick white cum slowly drying on her thighs, Rey rolled over to watch her Master. “He was an unexpectedly good lay though.”

She sounded nonchalant but he knew better, he saw past her veil of indifference and saw the longing that plagued her mind. If he was a bit more volatile – before, in a time where there was no Rey – he would have been quick to fly into a fit of rage, but now? Maybe it was worthwhile to extend an invitation to the General in the foreseeable future.

-

“Ah, General. It’s been a few days since we’ve crossed paths. How are-” Before Rey could complete her sentence, a pair of hands shot out and gripped her by the collar, pushing her roughly against the durasteel wall.

“What did you do to me?” Hux was able to grit out through his clenched teeth. His appearance was immaculate as ever but Rey saw past his impeccable form, seeing the crazed look in his eyes and the unmistakable darkening around his eyes.

A grin pulled at the corners of her lips. “Oh, this brings back memories, doesn’t it? What’s wrong, General? Having a hard time maintaining a professional relationship with me?”

Her taunt was spot on. Since walking out on their training session, Hux refused to succumb to his primal instincts like he had that day. When he had cleaned himself up and erased any evidence of cum on his pants, he regretted it instantly – he would not be slave to his urges like a teenage boy. Such pitiful behaviour. He kept his desires locked away and left their tryst for what it was: a dream.

However, now, with Rey’s back against the wall and himself holding her there, the dream became all too real and bled to the forefront of his subconscious.

_“We’ll see.”_

_Two innocuous words and it sent Hux into a dizzy. He quickly unbuckled his belt and freed his cock from its confines. With a foot remaining on the floor and her other leg still hiked, he cupped her buttocks and thrusted into her smoothly. As he thrusted into her, he simultaneously moved up and down as he did so, grinding in her clit and making the loudest moans fall from Rey. Her hands immediately latched onto his back and clawed at the standard issue uniform that still donned his body. She practically growled at the clothed back and raked her nails over the fabric even harder. Her leg was hiked even further up and she tried to squeeze her thighs together._

_The increase in friction around his length added grunts to his carnal pants. He leant his forehead against her and forced her to look at him as he fucked her ruthlessly. It was incredible, she honestly wasn’t expecting such intimacy with another she didn’t share a bond with; a bond she had with her Master._

Rey’s face flushed when she felt a hardness pressed against her stomach and looked up at Hux’s glassy eyes. The plan was to fuck with the General so that he would understand how distracting and _far_ from professional their relationship would be but it seemed to backfire spectacularly. What a mess – the small itch was becoming a full blown rash. She took a deep shaky breath – at least it wasn’t just her that craved this. With Hux’s head leant against the wall space next to her face, Rey panted softly as her unfocussed eyes looked up at the bright florescent lights.

Suddenly, there was a presence that she could not ignore. Eyes sliding towards the end of the hall, her mind sobered up quickly at the sight of her Master watching them closely. She pushed the General back, breaking their contact whilst trying not to look too embarrassed at their compromised state. Face burning and a blush creeping up her neck, Rey forced herself to look unaffected by the whole situation. Without a comment to the General or the Knight, she brushed past the pair and made her way towards the training room to release her pent up frustration.

An awkward silence fell in place of Rey. General Hux didn’t know where to look, he would rather be anywhere _but_ here, trapped in a hallway with a dark Force user after being caught practically _dry humping_ his lover. He tried to regain his posture, half envious of how effortless Rey made it look, but paused when Kylo stopped in front of him. He expected taunts and acrid remarks but when he got was the last thing he expected.

Images. Imaged upon images of the three of them in various positions bombarded Hux’s mind. He sputtered and felt the rising heat on his cheeks. It was absolutely shameless the obscenity of the scenes that were forced into his mind. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren remained hidden behind his insufferable mask – the urge to rip the helmet right off his head, rising dangerously within the General. There was a scenario that flickered through his mind that caught his attention but was pushed away immediately in hopes that Kylo did not notice. Unfortunately, he did.

“General,” purred Kylo as he leaned into his personal space, “Both of us would be absolutely _honoured_ to _break_ you. You know where to find us.” With that, he swept away, his heavy footsteps echoing in along the hallway, leaving Hux shaking at the possibilities his mind was left with.

-

He didn’t even last a day. He wasn’t even able to get a proper knock on the door before it slid open to reveal Rey (good lord, clad in only her undergarments) and he could barely get a word out before he was pulled into their quarters. She pulled him down to her lips, blood roaring in his ears at the prospect of being able to taste her lips once more. He barely registered the bed hitting the back of his legs until he fell back onto the soft covers behind him with Rey draping herself over him. Her hands pushed him up towards the pillows before she started to snake down towards his groin. He gave a startled cry at the wild look in her eyes as she ripped off his trousers, boots and socks coming off as well. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the high-thread count sheets around him, his cock bouncing at the cold air before the warmth of her mouth surrounded him. He let out a choked sob – eyes blurring as a result from how high strung he had been – and almost missed the shape of Kylo Ren stalking from the shadows. Thankfully, he had ditched his mask and was stripped bare, apart from the underwear that clung to him deliciously.

The dark stare he was pinned was barely enough to distract him from how _amazing_ Rey’s mouth and hands was, sucking and licking enthusiastically as her hands massaged her balls expertly. He felt almost feverish, hands quickly pulling off his coat and uniform. Gasping for air, he watched as Kylo sank behind Rey, sliding her underwear down her thighs before disappearing behind the curve of her ass. By the sound of her pitched moans muffled against his cock, her pussy was being skilfully eaten out, the obscene wet noises making the vein of his cock pulsate.

Kylo watched the General. He knew what the man craved but first, he wanted to taste his darling Rey before moving forward. Licking his lips and smearing her scent around his mouth, Kylo lifted himself up, removing the remaining piece of clothing left on his body. He didn’t miss the sharp intake of air that came from the ginger. He grinned – Hux should be worried if he was to take him all in later. He let out a guttural moan as he slid into the tightness of Rey’s pussy, her cunt lips sliding enticingly along his length. Pulling her legs together so she knelt before him, knees pressed against each other as she bobbed eagerly on Hux’s cock.

The friction it created made Kylo pound roughly into Rey, skin slapping on skin as her walls clenched around him. Through his lashes, he locked onto the pretty green (or were they blue? They seemed to change in the different lighting) eyes of General Hux. Grinning manically as he fucked Rey, he sent a stray image to Hux, an image of the ginger spread out before him – hands on his own ass and spreading his hole to be beared for all.

Rey almost choked at the sudden bucking and deep thrust into her mouth. The cock slid down her throat effortlessly but it was still unexpected. She kept it there, her mouth being nudged further and further onto Hux’s cock by Kylo’s sharp thrusts. She was able to keep up the deep throat for a full minute before pulling up, gasping for air with the sheen of her saliva dribbling from her mouth messily. She rubbed at her blurry eyes and waited for Hux’s next move – this night was for him after all.

“Now is your chance to fulfil that desire of yours, General,” drawled Kylo, prompting the man to take charge.

That was the only hint he needed before Hux surged up and took Rey by the arms, pulling her off Kylo’s cock with a gasp and lowering her back onto where he just was. With a quick look shot at the darker man, Hux propped Rey’s legs up on either side of his neck, kissing her ankles gently as he slid slowly into her eager pussy. He buried himself to the hilt and let out a long sigh – it had been far too long since he had angrily fisted himself off.

“Did you prepare yourself?” Rey whispered as she wriggled her hips teasingly, wanting Hux to _move already_. At the flop of his dishevelled orange hair in affirmation, her fingers carded through his sweat drenched hair and pulled him down, claiming his lips once more.

With Hux bent over Rey, Kylo settled behind the General and pulled his ass, satisfied at the wet slick that decorated his hole so prettily. He slipped his forefinger into the man and rubbed his rim with his thumb, enjoying the way Hux lazily thrusted against his finger when he pulled out of Rey. Kylo followed the man’s movements, adding another finger and scissoring to widen the keen hole. It stretched seamlessly, causing Kylo to lean forward and whisper in his ear, “My, oh my General, _how_ did you prepare for this auspicious occasion, I wonder?”

Rey grinned against Hux’s lips at the words. If she knew how willing General Hux was to this whole idea, she would have proposed this a lot sooner.

“Y-You know how, Ren.” It was hard for Hux to talk without stuttering.

“Mmm, walking around with a plug maybe? A large one at that if to go by how loose,” Kylo paused his scissoring to add a third finger, relishing at the high pitched pant it drew, “your hole is.”

Rey licked the sweat off Hux’s neck before leaving soft butterfly kisses. She rolled her hips upward, moving herself in circles around Hux’s cock, causing the man to almost weep. As much as he would _love_ to just fuck Rey with abandon, he knew that when Kylo _finally fucking_ slid into him, he would be doing the fucking for the both of them. The idea itself made his toes curl in excitement.

“Do you like that idea, Ren?”

“I fucking _love it_ ,” Kylo whispered harshly as he thrusted his fingers into his hole a few times before suddenly replacing it with his leaking member.

Both Hux and Rey gasped at the abrupt thrust, Rey feeling it through the General who almost _collapsed_ on her. Hux quickly hooked Rey’s legs on his arms just as Kylo picked up his pace, thrusting deeply into the smaller man. It took a few moments but they soon were able to work a pattern – as Hux slid out of Rey, Kylo would pound back into Hux, hips snapping together and back into Rey who practically _mewed_ at the intensity of it all.

With her torso lifted up, Rey screamed and flailed helplessly when Hux rubbed her clit mercilessly. She bit her lip _hard_ at the sight before her, her (now) two lovers, smiling – and grinning, Hux was loving the noises he was able to get out of her – and came with a cry. Her whole body shook before going limp with exhaustion as Hux continued to thrust into her. Not long after, Hux buried himself deep in her clenching insides, his arms holding onto her with his dear life as Kylo ruthlessly pounded into him from behind.

Hux came with a cry, spilling himself inside Rey as Kylo bit down on his shoulder roughly – that would definitely leave a mark the next day. Kylo licked the small amount of blood that was spilt from his bite, his tongue tickling and lapping at the ginger’s pale skin. He gave the red hole a few more deep thrusts before pulling out completely, hand wrapped around his stiff length and pumping it frantically. White hot ribbons of cum decorated the General’s back and neck; Kylo couldn’t help but smirk as some of his cum stuck to the ginger’s hair.

Exhausted, Kylo flopped down behind Rey, spooning the smaller girl as his hand grabbed onto Hux and pulled him closer to the pair. He drew lazy circles in his cum that had flicked onto Hux’s arm, elated at how thoroughly fucked the trio was.

Hux collapsed in a pile of limbs, not caring for how the sheets plastered to his back, and sighed contentedly. Cracking an eye open, he saw satiated faces looking back at him. A drunk smile spread across his lips as he saw the shadow of Rey move forward to give his lips a quick peck before snuggling into his arms.

“Was it as good as you imagined?” Kylo mumbled sleepily into Rey’s hair.

Hux sighed happily. “Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~this took longer than it should have :|~~


End file.
